Recently, improvement of fuel efficiency (i.e., low fuel consumption) of automobiles has been required upon request from environment protection. In the field of automobile tire, it is known that fuel efficiency of automobiles is improved by improving the viscoelasticity of vulcanized rubber for use in production of tires (see, Non Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, it is disclosed that a compound represented by formula (I-1) is effective for improving the viscoelasticity of vulcanized rubber.
